another pointless world War old version
by Evil Somebody
Summary: this is actual my first story so please be nice, it is about another war with new enemies for the gundams R&R, flames accepted
1. Let's begin the story

Chapter 1: the Gundams are back  
  
Disclaimer: i do NOT own Gundam Wing characters, mobile suits or anything else related to it.  
  
Please note that i DO own the Black Dragon Foundation, The 6th and 9th BD Divisions and the Black Dragon Mobile Suits.  
  
In the year after colony 198 the Blackdragon Foundation from Russia started a war against the entire middle east, first with leo's later with their own mobile suits: the Black Dragon  
  
(author note: this story takes place in AC 200 Somewhere, in the middle of the Saudi Arabia desert.............  
  
'Alright guys, lets show those Arabs NOT to mess with us!!' shouted the voice of a young man over the intercom. 'but sir, we might lose all the troops we have left!'said one of the other Black Dragon Pilots. 'i don't care! Charge!!!'  
  
after two minutes three of the remaining 22 Black Dragons had been destroyed, and 'something' had destroyed those three suits (hint desert hint hint :-) ) five seconds later the young man, whose name is Volkov realised what their were dealing with: a Gundam! during those five seconds Quatre had destroyed another Black Dragon with the Sandrock, but also noticed the increasing fire coming from the other suits 'this is bad, i cant beat them on my own' he said, when out of nowhere an Scythe slashed through a Black Dragon and right then Duo said 'looks like i'm the god of death once again' with an semi-evil voice.  
  
Volkov being the smart ass that he is orders his troops to retreat back to the frontline. 'but, sir i think we can handle those stupid looking suits' said his most stupid soldier 'i don't think so, black dragons can't win from Gundams' and all of suddenly four black dragons where filled with bullet holes from the Heavyarms's Gatlin Guns.  
  
End Of Chapter one 


	2. This is Bad

Chapter 2: This is Bad  
  
Disclaimer: i do NOT own Gundam Wing characters, mobile suits or anything else related to it.  
  
Please note that i DO own the Black Dragon Foundation, The 6th and 9th BD Divisions and the Black Dragon Mobile Suits.  
  
very possible chance the rating will go up in the future  
  
What happend Last time: Volkov being the smart ass that he is orders his troops to retreat back to the frontline. 'but, sir i think we can handle those stupid looking suits' said his most stupid soldier 'i don't think so, black dragons can't win from Gundams' and all of suddenly four black dragons where filled with bullet holes from the Heavyarms's Gatlin Guns.  
  
'what in the hell!?' Volkov said when he turned around and saw the Heavyarms aiming his guns at him 'drop your weapons and surrender' Quatre said, Volkov's men said 'never' and suddenly only five Black Dragons were left standing. 'well, looks like both me and Nataku are back' Wufei said and all of suddenly the Black Dragons had Dropt their weapons and the Gundam Pilots allowed them to retreat.  
  
Somewhere near the frontline........  
  
'damn those suits, why are those Black Dragons here anyway?' somebody said, that somebody was wearing black spandex shorts and an green tanktop. that persons name was Heero Yuy, he was piloting the Wing Zero and destroying Black Dragons. '824, 825, 826, 867 and 868' Heero was counting the number of kills in this battle and when he reached the 826 he got a bit tired of those weaklings and used his buster rifle and was heading back to Sanc Kingdom (three guesses why :-) to speak with Relena about the increasing number of Black Dragon Suits on the borders of China and Eastern Europe.  
  
'i just can't believe the Black Dragon Foundation is doing this, has vladimir lost his mind?!' Relena thought aloud 'well people are saying that he is crazy so that might be a bit of an exuse' Noin said 'maybe it is good that i had hidden the Tallgeese for possible later use' Zechs said 'What?! Where?' 'in those mountains over there' Relena was stunned that her brother had hidden the Tallgeese.  
  
Five minutes later the Wing Zero Landed in Relena's Backyard, making Zechs very pissed off. 'and what are you doing here?'Zechs asked Heero as Polite as he could but you could still hear alot of anger in his voice.'except from screwing up your backyard, you mean? well, to be honest i wanted to speak to you three.' 'about what!?' 'about the Black Dragon Suits standing at the borders of Saudi Arabia, China and Eastern Europe' heero said enough to make Zechs forget about his backyard or at least for now.  
  
'i think that the Black Dragon Foundation is about to attack China.' heero said 'makes sense because if the Blackies attack China, the only thing they have to do is killed China's leaders and China will join the Black Dragon Foundation without resistance' Relena replied 'i get your point, because it is a fact that in china the Blackies can recruit an army of about five million soldiers' Zechs said.  
  
When they where finished with talking, Zechs flipped the TV on and found something that caught the interest of everybody in the room. the Tv was showing a man in a black uniform who was speaking about the invasion of China that was about to start.'and so in order to create the perfect world, in which everybody is equal we MUST take China. one way or another China will bow for the the Black Army. Long Live Russia!' and with those words said the invasion of China begins..................................  
  
...................next chapter 


	3. the fall of China

Disclaimer: i do NOT own Gundam Wing characters, mobile suits or anything else related to it.  
  
for those who do not know what a Serpent Mobile Suit is: the Serpent is a mobile suit used by mariemaia's army in Endless Waltz  
  
Chapter 3: The Fall of China  
  
'i think that the Black Dragon Foundation is about to attack China.' heero said 'makes sense because if the Blackies attack China, the only thing they have to do is killed China's leaders and China will join the Black Dragon Foundation without resistance' Relena replied 'i get your point, because it is a fact that in china the Blackies can recruit an army of about five million soldiers' Zechs said.  
  
When they where finished with talking, Zechs flipped the TV on and found something that caught the interest of everybody in the room. the Tv was showing a man in a black uniform who was speaking about the invasion of China that was about to start.'and so in order to create the perfect world, in which everybody is equal we MUST take China. one way or another China will bow for the the Black Army. Long Live Russia!' and with those words said the invasion of China begins..................................  
  
...................this chapter  
  
'sir i don't think we can hold this out much longer' one of the few chinees soldiers said. 'alright we wil retreat to the mountains' the only chinees commander said.  
  
it had been two days since the invasion had started and in those two days the major part of the chinees army had been crushed, sure there where enough guerillia's, but the attempts to kill their leaders worried the commander. China was going to fall for sure and the only real resistance paid to the Blackies was from very rusty Virgo's and the taurusses are very nice toys but not even worth a nickel compared to the Black Dragon Suits.  
  
mean while in europe the Germans and French were prepared for invasion, the polish army had already left to germany and the french and germans had started producing a Huge amount of Serpent Mobile Suits. in total the Amount of Serpents made in two years was almost 500.000 and the armies had been fully trained in the use of the Serpents.  
  
'the numbers were not fair anyway' thought the commander it had been two black dragons against one Leo from the very first moment.  
  
in sanc kingdom the Gundam pilots had been waiting to fight, until duo had enough of not doing anything and was about to go to China when wufei said 'i will go to China, Duo you should stay here' 'sure, i'll keep watching the news just in case something happens' with that awnser from Duo, Wufei was of to China......  
  
.........meanwhile in the Kremlin.  
  
'how many BD's have we lost in total, Captain?' the voice of a young man asked.'with those that fell in saudi arabia two days ago, the total number is 534,general' the girl said '534 of the 1.5 million we have? that's not to bad.' 'what do you mean,sir?'the girl asked 'with that i mean that the real casualties still have to come, in Germany and France.......are you finished? if so you can leave.' the young man whose name is Arno said. 'yes,sir' the girl named July said, knowing beter then to go against his orders....  
  
....outside the room one of the maids, named lisa asked what the general wanted....  
  
'hallo lisa, what's up?'july asked 'nothing, i was just wondering what the general wanted from you this time.'lisa awnserd 'al he wanted was a report of the Black Dragon Suits destroyed during the entire war.''he doesn't really care about the people does he?''well,actually i think he cares more about the soldiers than the machines...well, i got to go now' and with that july ended the their little talk......  
  
.....a day later, in china.....  
  
the Chinees Leo's fighting in the mountains were almost al destroyed and the Black Dragons were about to give them the knock-out blow when their commander was suddenly missing three Black Dragons, a moment later the Alto- long showed itself by destroying the commanders Black Dragon. 'those people are so weak, let's get them nataku!!!' and wufei started destroying Black Dragon Suits, a moment later he noticed a Black Dragon Suit that was different from the others.  
  
the Alto-long and that Black Dragon had been fighting for over two hours and the pilot of that Black Dragon, Volkov wasn't showing a sign of giving up, when all of sudden the news reported China's capitulation 'after the murder on or president the goverment and china's military leaders decided to caputilate, thought all the soldiers that want to keep fighting are allowed to continue fighting' the news reporter said 'looks like i have achived my goal' volkov said 'what do you mean with that?!' wufei asked/shouted 'with that i mean that i kept you away from our main forces' volkov awnserd 'What!!!!!?'.............. ....................continues next chapter 


End file.
